


Wilson's speech

by that_one_kid



Series: Fluffy multifandom minifics! [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Don't sue me, House is an ass, I'm new to the series, M/M, Wilson is a good kid, Wilson likes House anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minific of Wilson and House bonding, sort of silly, sort of not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilson's speech

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the minifics lately, I haven't had a lot of time.

      It was past closing of the walk-in clinic, and there were no patients left in the diagnosis ward, so when Wilson walked past the door to House's office and saw lights flickering, he did what any friend would do. He went inside.

  
House was slumped on the chair, staring at his computer screen. Onscreen was a news story about a sixteen year old kid who'd jumped in front of a bullet for a friend and was still in the ICU.

  
      "What's wrong with people, Wilson?" House asked, without looking around.

  
      "What's wrong with you?" He retorted, and bit back a curse when House looked at his leg and then at his pain pills. "I don't mean your leg, or your medicine, House. I meant that I remember a certain doctor putting his career on the line to save a patient who didn't trust him." Wilson paused to draw a long breath, then continued.

       "I seem to remember a doctor (didn't his name start with an h?) who stood up to the Mafia for a patient and got punched out by a parent for starting a treatment that saved the kid's life. I remember some doctor lying to a organ donor inquiry board and being more afraid to take a man off life support than to go to jail for saving him. That's what's wrong with people, House. They're too much like you."

      "Did you think of all that as you went or did you write it out ahead of time?" House asked.

      "You're an ass."

      "Yet you keep me around. Why?" House's voice was uncharacteristically sober.

      "You haven't figured this out yet?" asked Wilson. "I like you."

      "No one likes me," House said.

      "Oh, well, clearly you know better than me. Out!" Wilson made shooing gestures towards the door. "Since I don't like you, get out of my office."

      "This is my office," said House, bemused, but he swung himself up, cane sliding into its accustomed place.

      "So, you're coming to stay in the attic again?" Wilson asks, but it's more of a statement than a question, and they walk off, matching strides.


End file.
